Research groups in the Departments of Biology, Microbiology, Anatomy and the Division of Medical Genetics, all utilizing the methodology of tissue culture to study aspects of gene structure and function in mammalian systems, recognized the growing need for interdepartmental activity. In 1970, the Provost of the University, aware of the community of interest between geneticists in many departments and the growing impact of the field, appointed the Genetics Advisory Committee to study the present and future role of the field of human genetics at Yale. After nearly a year of deliberation, the Committee reported its belief that development of true excellence in human genetics required the formation of an independent department devoted to this area of study. Such a department would provide required leadership, serve as a focus for future developments in the field, and control its own budget, space, and faculty appointments.